gtafandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Nhiệm vụ trong GTA IV
Danh sách dưới đây liệt kê một loạt nhiệm vụ xuất hiện trong ''Grand Theft Auto IV. Để tìm danh sách nhiệm vụ của ''The Lost and Damned và The Ballad of Gay Tony, xem [[Nhiệm vụ trong The Lost and Damned|Nhiệm vụ trong The Lost and Damned]] và [[Nhiệm vụ trong The Ballad of Gay Tony|Nhiệm vụ trong The Ballad of Gay Tony]]. Trong trò chơi, nhiều nhiệm vụ diễn ra cùng thời điểm với nhiều nhân vật, cho nên danh sách này không phản ánh bất cứ thứ tự thời gian nào để hoàn thành. Mỗi nhiệm vụ của nhân vật đòi hỏi tiến độ tương tác khác nhau. Tất nhiên, một số nhân vật và nhiệm vụ nào đó sẽ không mở khóa nếu người chơi chưa hoàn thành một vài nhiệm vụ nhất định. Danh sách này diễn ra theo thứ tự thời gian chuẩn và có thể xuyên trò chơi cùng thời điểm với The Lost and Damned với The Ballad of Gay Tony. Tính tổng cộng có 88 nhiệm vụ cốt truyện: Nhiệm vụ ở Broker-Dukes-Bohan Tổng cộng có 34 nhiệm vụ ở Broker-Dukes và Bohan (27 ở Broker-Dukes, 7 ở Bohan). Roman Bellic *The Cousins Bellic - Xem hướng dẫn, gặp Roman Bellic và dẫn anh ta về nhà. *It's Your Call - Dẫn Roman đến cửa hàng đồ điện, lấy điện thoại cũ của mình và bỏ trốn khỏi người cho vay. *Three's a Crowd - Đón Mallorie Bardas và Michelle từ trạm xe lửa, dẫn họ về nhà của Michelle và mua quần áo mới. Michelle *First Date - Dẫn Michelle chơi bowling. Roman Bellic *Bleed Out - Cứu Roman khỏi bọn cho vay, giết Bledar Morina, Kalem Vulaj và Dardan Petrela. *Easy Fare - Gặp Vladimir Glebov rồi dẫn Jermaine Andrews đến điểm hẹn, trốn cảnh sát. *Jamaican Heat - Đón Little Jacob đến buổi hẹn, giết toàn bộ thành viên trong băng. Little Jacob *Concrete Jungle - Dẫn Jacob đến cuộc giao dịch ma túy và giết người bán ma túy dàn dựng cuộc lừa đảo. Vladimir Glebov *Bull in a China Shop - Phá cửa sổ của một cửa hiệu và lấy lại tiền, trả lại cho Vlad. *Hung Out to Dry - Đuổi theo chủ cửa hiệu giặt ủi bằng xe và lấy tiền nợ của Vlad. *Clean Getaway - Sử dụng tàu hỏa đến trộm xe mang về cho Vlad. *Ivan the Not So Terrible - Đuổi theo Ivan Bytchkov, cứu hoặc giết anh ta. Roman Bellic *Uncle Vlad - Giết Vladimir. *Crime and Punishment - Gặp Mikhail Faustin và Dimitri Rascalov, trộm xe cảnh sát, truy lùng xe tải có bộ TV vận tải bởi Kenny Petrovic và cướp chúng. Mikhail Faustin *Do You Have Protection? - Dọa Joseph Kaplan tại cửa hiệu khiêu dâm, lấy lại tiền, đến cửa hàng vũ khí để mua vũ khí. *Final Destination - Giết Lenny Petrovic. *No Love Lost - Giết Jason Michaels và đồng bọn lái xe mô tô cùng mình. Roman Bellic *Logging On - Gặp Brucie Kibbutz, đăng nhập máy tính để kích hoạt tài khoản email tại quán cà phê internet. Little Jacob *Shadow - Đi theo người bán ma túy đến căn hộ, khử toàn bộ thành viên bán ma túy. Mikhail Faustin *Rigged to Blow - Trộm xe tải toàn là chất gây nổ, dẫn đến nhà kho của Kenny Petrovic, kích hoạt bom phá tung xe tải. Dimitri Rascalov *The Master and the Molotov - Giết Mikhail. *Russian Revolution - Phát hiện Dimitri phản bội giao cho Ray Bulgarin, tấn công toàn bộ tay sai phục kích và trốn cảnh sát. Roman Bellic *Roman's Sorrow - Nhà và công ty taxi của Roman bị phá bởi Dimitri và Bulgarin, cả hai di dời sang Bohan. Brucie Kibbutz *Search and Delete - Tìm xe cảnh sát, mở cơ sở dữ liệu máy tính để tra dò nhằm khử Lyle Rivas. *Easy as Can Be - Trộm chiếc Oracle của Lyle, trốn những tay gangster đang bảo vệ nó, trở đến điểm an toàn của Brucie. *Out of the Closet - Sử dụng Internet, để dàn dựng một cuộc hẹn hò với Tom Rivas, sau đó giết hắn tại buổi hẹn hò. *No. 1 - Thắng một cuộc đua đường phố bằng Comet. Manny Escuela *Escuela of the Streets - Theo thành viên băng đảng đến một điểm tập kích, giết toàn bộ thành viên và cộng sự của hắn. *Street Sweeper - Giết thành viên trong một hầm xe. Elizabeta Torres *Luck of the Irish - Leo mái nhà, trông chừng cuộc hẹn của Patrick McReary bằng súng bắn tỉa. *Blow Your Cover - Đến thương vụ bán ma túy với Johnny Klebitz sau đó trốn cuộc đại phục kích bởi LCPB cùng với Playboy X. Manny Escuela *The Puerto Rican Connection - Theo tàu hỏa, giết những người vừa mới ra khỏi. Elizabeta Torres *The Snow Storm - Trộm ma túy từ một bệnh viện hoang tàn, trốn cảnh sát, gặp Little Jacob rồi sau đó thấy Michelle phản bội. *Have a Heart - Trở xác Manny Escuela và Jay Hamilton bị Elizabeta Torres giết đến một bác sĩ cấy ghép nội tạng. Patrick McReary *Harboring a Grudge - Trộm xe tải từ hội Tam Hoàng và đến điểm trông chừng của Ray Boccino. *Waste Not Want Knots - Cướp tiền từ gia đình Ancelotti dàn xếp bởi Ray Boccino. *Three Leaf Clover - Cướp ngân hàng Bank of Liberty và tẩu thoát cùng với Packie McReary và Derrick McReary. Gerald McReary *Actions Speak Louder than Words - Giết Anthony Spoleto bằng cách gắn bom vào xe hắn, sau đó phát nổ chiếc xe tại cuộc hẹn với Ancelotti. *I Need Your Clothes, Your Boots, and Your Motorcycle - Giết Frank Garone nhằm chia cắt băng Ancelotti và Albanian. Mallorie Bardas *Hostile Negotiation - Cứu Roman khỏi bị Dimitri bắt cóc. Nhiệm vụ ở Algonquin-Alderney Francis McReary *Call and Collect - Giết kẻ tống tiền và đưa hình cho Francis. *Final Interview - Dàn dựng một cuộc phỏng vấn với Tom Goldberg, giết ông ta và đưa tài liệu mật về cho Francis. *Holland Nights - Giết hoặc tha sống Clarence Little. *Lure - Giết đồng sự của Clarence. Playboy X *Deconstruction for Beginners - Gặp Dwayne Forge, đến bãi công trường, giết toàn bộ người công chức. *Photo Shoot - Sử dụng điện thoại mới để chụp hình Marlon Bridges, sau đó nhận dạng và giết. Dwayne Forge *Ruff Rider - Giết Jayvon Simson, chọn số phận của Cherise Glover. *Undress to Kill - Đến The Triangle Club và giết Trunchez Brothers cho Dwayne. Playboy X và Dwayne Forge *The Holland Play - Giết Playboy X hoặc Dwayne Forge. United Liberty Paper *Wrong is Right - Đến nhà của Oleg Minkov, giết hắn tại điểm hẹn. *Portrait of a Killer - Dùng máy tính LCPD để định vị Adam Dimayev, giết hắn. *Dust Off - Đi theo chiếc trực thăng, trộm chiếc máy bay khi nó hạ cánh. *Paper Trail - Dùng trực thăng giết Eduard Borodin. Ray Boccino *A Long Way to Fall - Giết Teddy Benavidez và đồng sự của hắn. *Taking in the Trash - Nhặt viên kim cương cùng với Luca Silvestri. *Meltdown - Giết Luca và đồng sự để lấy lại kim cương về cho Ray. *Museum Piece - Đến cùng với Johnny Klebitz ở viện bảo tàng, bỏ trốn khỏi cuộc tập kích bởi Luis Lopez. *No Way on the Subway - Gặp Phil Bell rồi giết Jim Fitzgerald. *Late Checkout - Giết Isaac Roth. *Weekend at Florian's - Đi theo chỉ dẫn của Talbot Daniels đến tìm Florian Cravic với Roman. Derrick McReary *Smackdown - Sử dụng máy tính LCPD tìm Bucky Sligo, đi theo hắn đến điểm hẹn rồi giết hắn và người đồng sự. *Babysitting - Trông chừng Kim Young-Guk, phá con tàu và trực thăng tấn công bởi người Albania. *Tunnel of Death - Lấy xe tải chắn ngang Booth Tunnel, trộm xe áp giải với Packie, bắt cóc Aiden O'Malley và giết hắn sau khi phát hiện chuyện hắn phản bội Derrick McReary. Francis McReary *Blood Brothers - Giết Francis McReary hoặc Derrick McReary. Patrick McReary *Undertaker - Dự lễ tang Francis/Derrick và chở xác họ đến nghĩa trang, đồng thời giết người Albania. Gerald McReary *I'll Take Her - Bắt cóc Gracie Ancelotti. *Ransom - Chụp hình Gracie bằng điện thoại và gửi cho Packie. *She's a Keeper - Chuyển Gracie sang nhà khác và chống lại gia đình Ancelotti. *Diamonds are a Girl's Best Friend - Gặp hai đối tác của gia đình Ancelotti, lấy viên kim cương đồng thời giao Gracie lại cho bên kia cùng với Packie, sau đó bỏ trốn cuộc ám sát bởi Ray Bulgarin. Bernie Crane *Hating the Haters - Giết kẻ đồng bóng đang theo dõi Bernie Crane. *Union Drive - Gặp và giết kẻ tống tiền thị trưởng Bryce Dawkins. *Buoys Ahoy - Dành thời gian đi chơi với Bernie chỉ để bảo vệ anh khỏi bị tấn công bởi bọn người Nga do Dimitri đứng sau. Phil Bell *Truck Hustle - Trộm xe tải Heroin từ Algonquin Triads và chở đến bãi xe Frankie Gallo. Jimmy Pegorino *Pegorino's Pride - Trông chừng cuộc hẹn giữa Jimmy và băng Pavano, giết những kẻ phá hoại cuộc hẹn và bảo vệ Pegorino. Giải cứu Pegorino và cướp lại đồ bị trộm. *Payback - Đi theo và giết băng Pavano. Jon Gravelli *Entourage - Hộ tống Bobby Jefferson đến tòa thị chính, tấn công kẻ ám sát giật dây bởi Dimitri. *Dining Out - Giết Kim Young-Guk. *Liquidize the Assets - Phá hủy xe chất ma túy của người Nga, giết toàn bộ người đã tấn công và dàn dựng cuộc ẩu đả. Phil Bell *Catch the Wave - Vạch vỏ bọc giữa băng Albania và người Nga và cướp ma túy của người Nga. *Trespass - Giết người Nga và giết Charles Matteo ở Sprunk Factory. *To Live and Die in Alderney - Đến Frankie Gallo, rồi trốn cảnh sát với trong tay cầm ma túy với Phil Bell và Frankie. Jimmy Pegorino *Flatline - Giết Anthony Corrado ở bệnh viện rồi trốn cảnh sát. *Pest Control - Giết Ray Boccino. Niko Bellic *That Special Someone - Đối mặt với Darko Brevic, giết hoặc tha sống hắn. Jimmy Pegorino *One Last Thing - Pegorino giải thích rằng ông ta cần Niko thực hiện cuộc giao dịch Heroin; nhưng cuộc giao dịch này vốn bị chi phối bởi kẻ thù "không đội trời chung" Dimitri Rascalov, Niko không thể nào lựa chọn. Do đó chia thành hai kết thúc Revenge/'''xử '''Deal đối mặt với Rascalov. Kết thúc Deal Jimmy Pegorino *If the Price is Right - Sau khi phản bội tiếp, Dimitri bỏ mặc Niko, cướp sạch tiền. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Dự lễ cưới của Roman và Mallorie với Kate và chứng kiến một vụ tấn công khủng khiếp gây ra bởi Dimitri. Little Jacob *A Revenger's Tragedy - Đuổi theo và giết Dimitri. Kết thúc Revenge Niko Bellic *A Dish Served Cold - Đến con tàu Platypus đang chở hàng hóa và giết Dimitri. Roman Bellic *Mr and Mrs Bellic - Dự lễ cưới của Roman và Mallorie với Kate và chứng kiến một vụ tấn công khủng khiếp gây ra bởi Jimmy. Little Jacob *Out of Commission - Đuổi theo và giết Jimmy. Nhiệm vụ bên lề *Taxi Driver - Làm taxi cho for Roman Bellic. *Most Wanted và Vigilante - Sử dụng máy tính cảnh sát để tìm người bị truy nã và giết. *Nhân vật ngẫu nhiên - Đến gặp nhân vật ngẫu nhiên từng gặp trong cốt truyện và làm việc cho họ. *Exotic Exports - Trộm xe về cho Brucie Kibbutz. *Drug Delivery - Bán ma túy cho Little Jacob. *Stevie's Car Thefts - Trộm xe về cho Stevie. *The Fixer's Assassinations - Ám sát những người được giao bởi The Fixer. Nhiệm vụ Online *Deal Breaker *Hangman's NOOSE *Bomb Da Base II Điều hướng }}en:Missions in GTA IV es:Misiones de Grand Theft Auto IV fi:Tehtävät GTA IV:ssä fr:Missions dans GTA IV nl:Missies (GTA IV) pl:Misje w GTA IV pt:Missões do GTA IV ro:Misiuni din GTA IV ru:Миссии в GTA IV uk:Місії в Grand Theft Auto IV Thể_loại:GTA IV Thể_loại:Nhiệm vụ Thể_loại:Nhiệm vụ trong GTA IV